


Let's Have a Family

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [26]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Babies, Children, M/M, Parenthood, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bond family had to get started somehow.</p><p>The crucial moments that led to the beginning of a crazy family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Can you do a fic about the moment that Bond and Q find out that their surrogate is pregnant? —anon
> 
> In the Meet the Bonds verse I´d love to read about their decision to have children and the birth of them. And I have a question in this verse, when did they meet and how old are they? Thanks. —asioleh

“Have you ever thought about us having kids?”

James Bond blinked, his fingers stalling where they were, tangled in his newlywed husband’s hair.

They were in a hotel room, more specifically a hotel _bed_ , in Rota, Spain. It wasn’t much of a honeymoon, but when James’s ship only made port every so often, they made due with what they had.

Not like Quinn complained, he had never been to Spain before, so he told James it was wonderful to meet him there while he was on shore leave (“Oh the joys of being a Navy husband” he had joked).

“Why do you ask?” James murmured, pressing a kiss to Quinn’s cheek.

The younger man smiled, “I just want to know if you think about us having a family as much as I do.”

“I didn’t know you had been thinking about us having kids.” James swallowed, “How would that work exactly? I mean, neither of us have the equipment for the job, unless you have something to share….”

Quinn snorted, “James, if you don’t know by now, you’re hopeless in bed.” He smiled, “I was thinking of a surrogate, silly.”

“Not adoption?” At some point, the conversation had stopped about _if_ they would have kids, to _how_ they would have kids.

A mop of black curls shook side to side, “No…I want kids that have a piece of us…I want little boys with your eyes and hair.” He smiled, reaching up and playing with James’s short hair.

James let himself sink into a fantasy: of toddlers with black curls and dimpled smiles, children running to greet him as Daddy…of a family James didn’t get to have much of growing up.

Then he thought of the people that approached him the last time he was in England. Murmurs of “we’ve been watching you” and hushed references of MI6. It was an opportunity of a lifetime…and he’d be able to provide for Quinn…and children.

“That sounds nice…” James smiled softly, “But whose sperm would we use?”

A grin spread across Quinn’s face as he leaned over the side of the bed. While James was enjoying the view of his husband’s backside (because honestly, who _wouldn’t_ ?), the other man was rummaging through his discarded jean pockets. When he came back up, he was holding up a small coin.

“A coin-toss?” James smirked, “Really?”

“Oh I’m sorry, did you have a better idea?” The younger man teased, flipping the coin in a high arch in the air, “Call it.”

***

Sometimes, working for MI6 had its downsides. Like having to go on assignments out of the country and not being able to tell his husband about where he was or what he was doing. Or not being able to be in contact with said husband for the duration of the mission.

So when James got back to London and saw that he had over a dozen messages in his voicemail from Quinn, he knew something was terribly wrong.

“ _Please James, just get home quickly.”_ Was all Quinn told him when James called back. Needless to say, James was worried.

He nearly broke down the door of their flat trying to get in. Quinn was pacing the floor, running a hand through his mop of hair.

James grabbed him by the shoulders, “Quinn, what’s wrong?” He furrowed his brow, “What happened while I was gone?”

“Sarah’s pregnant.”

It was such a simple statement, James had to blink as he tried to grasp the concept, “What?”

The younger man nodded, “Sarah’s pregnant James. She called me last week. She’s almost three months pregnant. With our baby.”

The room was spinning, James was sure of it, he couldn’t focus, “Sarah’s pregnant with our baby…”

Quinn nodded, gripping his arms.

“ _Our_ baby…” James breathed, “Our _baby…_ We’re going to have a baby…”

“ _Yes,_ James.” Behind his glasses, Quinn’s eyes sparkled, “We’re going to have a baby!”

The room was definitely spinning now, mainly because James had taken Quinn and began spinning him around the flat. “We’re going to have a baby!”

Their tiny flat was filled with laughter and excited shrieks from the younger man, who was hanging on to James by his neck. By the time James came down from his high, they both collapsed on the couch.

“We’re going to be parents…” James smiled, carding his fingers through Quinn’s hair.

The other man smiled, “We’re going to be fathers…”

Then a clear thought cut through the euphoric haze, “We have work to do.”

***

It was James’s turn to pace. But they weren’t in their flat; they were in the hallways of a hospital. And both James and Quinn had been there for several hours.

“It can’t possibly take this long…” James muttered.

“Apparently it can, James.” Quinn rubbed his eyes, “You know what the doctors said. Labor isn’t easy, but it’ll be okay.”

Logically, James knew Quinn was right. This was not Sarah’s first delivery, nor her first labor; she was going to be fine. But he couldn’t shake the fear of something going terribly wrong, for Sarah to…for the _baby_ to… He couldn’t even think about it. But he couldn’t calm down, he couldn’t until—

“Mr. Bond?”

“Yes?” James and Quinn responded in unison at the doctor in front of them. By now, Quinn was standing beside James, holding his hand tightly.

The doctor smiled softly, waving them into the room, “I just wanted to let you know that mother and child are doing perfectly well.” He nodded, “You should be able to go in and see them both now. And let me be the first to tell you congratulations: it’s a girl.”

James froze. A _girl?_ They had— _he_ had— a daughter? He knew that it was a good chance, but he had never thought that they would have a girl…James knew _nothing_ of girls.

Sarah was lying in her hospital bed, eyes closed. Sleeping, most likely. But James’s eyes were focused on the nurse tending to a tiny pink bundle. The nurse in question smiled, “She’s a perfectly healthy, Mr. Bond. Would you care to hold her?”

James didn’t remember answering, but the nurse placed the infant in his arms anyway. Suddenly, all his training in MI6 seemed like child’s play in comparison to the tiny life in his hands. The little girl’s skin was bright red and splotchy, her face was scrunched up and eyes screwed tightly shut. The tiny pink beanie on her head made her look like a garden gnome.

“God, she’s beautiful…” James smiled softly, holding the little girl close to his chest.

Quinn nodded, “I never imagined we’d have a girl…” he admitted, leaning his head against James’s shoulder.

“Me neither.” He gently touched her face, wiping away spittle from her lip. “Damn…we never thought about names….”

The younger man chuckled, “True…” He paused, simply observing James and the baby. Then he spoke again, “What’s your mother’s name?”

James blinked, “My mother?” He tore his gaze from the baby long enough to look at Quinn, “Monique, why?”

A smile tugged on Quinn’s lips, “Monique Bond…sounds like a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”


End file.
